muppeteerfandomcom-20200216-history
The Muppets Take Manhattan Cast Page
This is a list of the cast from The Muppets Take Manhattan. muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets Take Manhattan part 1.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets Take Manhattan part 2.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets Take Manhattan part 3.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets Take Manhattan part 4.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets Take Manhattan part 5.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets Take Manhattan part 6.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets Take Manhattan part 7.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets Take Manhattan part 8.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets Take Manhattan part 9.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets Take Manhattan part 10.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets Take Manhattan part 11.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets Take Manhattan part 12.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets Take Manhattan part 13.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets Take Manhattan part 14.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets Take Manhattan part 15.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets Take Manhattan part 16.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets Take Manhattan part 17.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets Take Manhattan part 18.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets Take Manhattan part 19.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets Take Manhattan part 20.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets Take Manhattan part 21.png *Jim Henson as Kermit the Frog, Rowlf the Dog, Dr. Teeth, The Swedish Chef, Waldorf, The Newsman, Link Hogthrob, Baby Kermit, Baby Rowlf, Ernie *Frank Oz as Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Animal, Sam the Eagle, Baby Piggy, Baby Fozzie, Bert, Cookie Monster, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew (puppeteer), Uncle Deadly (puppeteer) *Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Bill (frog), Chester Rat, Zoot, Penguin, Jim the Dog, Baby Gonzo, Uncle Matt Fraggle, Beauregard (scenes deleted), Dr. Bunsen Honeydew (scenes deleted), Marvin Suggs (puppeteer), Chicken, Pig, Agnes Stonewick (puppeteer) *Richard Hunt as Scooter, Janice, Statler, Baby Scooter, Beaker (scenes deleted), Bear, Dog, Sully, Bobby Benson, Penguin, Chicken, Pig, Piantist Old Lady, Elmo, Two-Headed Monster *Jerry Nelson as Floyd Pepper, Camilla the Chicken, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, Pops, Bear, Biff, Penguin, Whatnot, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Guitarist Old Lady, Two-Headed Monster *Steve Whitmire as Rizzo the Rat, Gil (frog), Bear, Fozzie Bear (puppeteer), Rowlf (puppeteer), The Count (puppeteer), Penguin, Chicken, Pig, Baby *Kathryn Mullen as Jill (frog), Clementine (puppeteer), Gaffer, Penguin, Whatnot, Pig, Baby *Karen Prell as Yolanda Rat, Frank the Dog, Fozzie Bear (right hand), Chicken, Grundgetta (puppeteer), Hilda (puppeteer), Penguin, Mrs. Appleby (puppeteer), Whatnot, Pig, Baby *Brian Muehl as Tatooey Rat, Bear, Telly, Rowlf the Dog (right hand/puppeteer), Frog, Dog, Bill (frog) (puppeteer), Luncheon Counter Monster, Pearl, Elmo (puppeteer) *Bruce Edward Hall as Masterson Rat, Beth Bear, Dr. Teeth (puppeteer), Bear, Rowlf the Dog (puppeteer), Whatnot *James J. Kroupa as Rowlf the Dog (puppeteer), Dr. Bunsen Honeydew (puppeteer), Dr. Teeth (puppeteer), Penguin, Grover (puppeteer), Bubba (puppeteer), Bill (frog) (puppeteer), Floyd Pepper (puppeteer), Chicken, Pig, Whatnot *David Rudman as Beaker (puppeteer), Animal (puppeteer), Oscar the Grouch (puppeteer), Penguin, Frog, Chicken, Fazoob *Melissa Whitmire as Fozzie Bear (puppeteer), Rowlf the Dog (puppeteer), The Swedish Chef (puppeteer), Janice (puppeteer) *Michael Earl Davis as Zoot (puppeteer), Dog, Camilla (puppeteer), Penguin, Honkers, Robin the Frog (puppeteer), Mahna Mahna (puppeteer) *Glenngo King as Rowlf the Dog (right hand), Gil (frog) (puppeteer), Simon Soundman (puppeteer), Dr. Teeth (puppeteer) *Tim DeHaas as Dog, Beauregard (puppeteer), Dr, Bunsen Honeydew (puppeteer), Beaker (puppeteer), Lew Zealand (puppeteer), The Swedish Chef (puppeteer), Frog, Mrs. Appleby (puppeteer), Whatnot *Cheryl Bartholow as Dog, Frog, Mildred Huxtetter *Martin P. Robinson as Rat, Hands of the Swedish Chef, Muppet Babies, Fozzie Bear (right hand), Animal (right hand), Zoot (puppeteer), Gil (frog) (puppeteer), Penguin, Herry Monster (puppeteer), Lips (puppeteer), Frog, Whatnot, Fazoob, Irvine Uncredited: *Peter Baird as Dog, Animal (puppeteer), Frog, Bear, Cookie Monster (puppeteer), Lothar (puppeteer), Honker *Cheryl Blaylock as Janice (puppeteer), Dr. Teeth (puppeteer), Chicken, Penguin, Mona, Quongo, Frog, Whatnot, Pig, AM Monster *Jeffrey Breslauer as Additional Performer *Jim Martin as Animal (puppeteer), Robin the Frog (puppeteer), Lew Zealand (right hand), Buster the Horse (puppeteer), Penguin, Pig, Whatnot (Wedding Finale only) *Wayne Martin as Rowlf the Dog (puppeteer), Dog, Frog, Whatnot *Bill Myer as Dr. Teeth (puppeteer), Frog, Bear, Forgetful Jones (puppeteer), Fazoob, Honker *Kip Rathke as Puppeteer Extra (Droop and the Flower-Eating Monster) at Kermit and Miss Piggy's wedding *Thomas Sanford as Sam the Eagle (puppeteer), Beth Bear (puppeteer), Beauregard (puppeteer), Beaker (puppeteer), Dr. Bunsen Honeydew (puppeteer), Lew Zealand (puppeteer), The Swedish Chef (puppeteer), Frogs, Mrs. Appleby (puppeteer) *Caroll Spinney as Big Bird, Oscar the Grouch *Gabriel Velez as Floyd Pepper (puppeteer), Animal (puppeteer), Chicken, Guy Smiley (puppeteer), J.P. Grosse (puppeteer), Frog, Bill (frog) (puppeteer), Pig, Whatnot Category:Cast